The Sealed Demon
by Mandy0909
Summary: Sesshoumaru meets a mysterious girl, Sumiko, who is more than she appears to be. Together, with Jaken, they travel the lands and go through many adventures. However, it appears there's a new darkness lurking! Sesshoumaru X OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Please read and review. It is about Sesshoumaru and a girl named Sumiko. This is right after Inuyasha almost kills Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sumiko had long black hair which reached to the middle of her back. She was a human extremely skilled in swordsmanship and exterminating youkai. Sumiko also knew hand to hand combat. She had side bangs covering her left eye. She was wearing a plain kimono with wave designs decorating it.

Currently, she was chasing a group of youkai who were wreaking havoc in her village. Successfully leading it away from the village, she was about to kill it when, suddenly, it crashed through multiple trees and into a clearing. Before it could go anywhere further, Sumiko leaped into the air and brought her sword swinging down and killed it.

Landing quietly on the ground, she was about to return when she froze, sensing the presence of another youkai. Swiveling around, she saw a youkai with silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, magneta stripes on both his cheeks and right arm. Taking a cautious step forward, she was jolted back when he snarled at her, eyes red and hostile looking.

Still staring at the youkai, she realized he was heavily injured. Sumiko also didn't think he was going to hurt her. Probably the reason why he snarled at her was cause he thought she was going to hurt him. At his side, she saw a small green demon.

Even though she was a youkai exterminator, Sumiko had a soft side as well. Turning around, she decided to treat him and maybe bring him some food. As she left, Sesshomaru continued to watch her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that girl didn't seem very scared of you." Jaken, the green demon imp said.

"Yes, she was human."

"She'll probably come back soon."

"Hn."

* * *

Rushing back towards her secluded hut on the outskirts of her village, Sumiko rummaged through her first aid kit, and found bandages, a spray which got rid of germs and went back to where the youkai was. The reason only she lived this far from everyone else was cause she was the most powerful youkai exterminater in the entire village.

Occasionally, they would come to pay her a visit and bring food and gifts when she saved them from a youkai.

Bursting through the clearing, Sumiko was relieved for some reason to find the youkai still laying there. Carefully approaching him, she knelt by his side as he watched her with weary eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru coldly questioned the human girl trying to heal him.

"Unless you want to die from your wounds, I'm treating your wounds." Sumiko responded icily, just like him, when he asked her.

-No response-

However, Jaken wasn't as quiet as his master.

"Hey! Human! Why are you doing this?"

"What? You don't want me to help your lord?"

"W-what.. No! Sesshoumaru-sama will be fine without the help of a human."

"A human, huh? I can assure you I'm not a human."

This time, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Sumiko." Her answers being simple and straightforward.

"You're a demon." Sesshoumaru asked his question in the form of a statement. (Are you a demon?)

"Heh. Who are _you_?" Sumiko asked, completely ignoring his question/statement.

"Hmph. Sesshoumaru."

Widening her eyes, she suddenly burst out "The Great Demon Lord of the West!"

Jaken, now completely confused about the mystery that was this girl, inquired "How do you know that name? Very few humans recognize Sesshoumaru-sama by that name. In fact, most do not even know who he is. Disgrace."

Deciding it was better to ignore the little imp, she finished bandaging most of Sesshoumaru's wounds except for the one on his chest.

Frowning, Sumiko had trouble deciding whether or not to bandage that specific place.

Sesshoumaru had a sudden image of someone who looked exactly like Sumiko and assumed they were the same people, since she hadn't denied her identity of a demon. Also, he knew some people who created spells to hide their powerful demonic aura and strength and in turn, looked like a human. The girl demon Sesshoumaru knew from a long time ago had light blue haher and amber eyes while everything else was the same.

And of course she had the demonic claws and fangs. Her claws also had the ability to create a fire whip. Sesshoumaru remembered her quite clearly.

Snapping back to reality, he stared at Sumiko, watching her while she frowned.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to treat me?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Jaken, go get some food."

"Eh? Oh! Yes. Right away Sesshoumaru-sama!" the green imp rushed to gather food quickly.

Slowly, Sumiko slid his kimono off his shoulders and exposed his fit chest and she had to fight herself to avoid embarrassing herself by blushing.

"Stop staring and get to work. Sumiko." Sesshoumaru teased her. ** To me, the author, that's shocking! O_O**

"Wha...I know..." Sumiko grumbled to herself, flustered, even though she tried to keep herself from blushing, failing.

Unwrapping the roll of bandages, she made Sesshoumaru sit up and wrapped it around his chest. Tightening them, she looked up and found Sesshoumaru staring at something in the distance.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

* * *

Please read, review and take the poll on my profile please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jaken had returned carrying an armful of grubs, plants, an a dead rabbit which was already cooked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"I have brought the food you requested! Forgive me for not being able to catch anything larger." Jaken bowed and refered to the rabbit. Sumiko was gathering up her supplies and was about to leave when...

"Do you live near?" Sesshoumaru asked "You don't smell like any other human. Only yourself."

"Well I live at the edge of the forest by myself away from the village." Sumiko answered.

"Hn. We will be staying there as well."

"Huh?" Completely baffled, Sumiko stared at the demon lord in confusion.

"Unless you're going to leave an injured youkai to die after barely treating his wounds, we are staying at your home until I'm ready to travel again."

"Oh. Fine. But I don't think a _Demon Lord _like you will die from wounds."

"Silence."

"Stop bothering Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken screeched although Sumiko ignored him.

"When are you going to come?"

"Now."

Ignoring the searing pain from his wounds, Sesshoumaru stood and followed Sumiko, who had already been walking off. He didn't like being the submissive one so he sped up and walked almost right next to her. This made her smirk. Walking for about a few more minutes, they arrived at a small house with a simple garden next to it. Strolling in, Sumiko went to gather an extra pillow and blanket for Sesshoumaru. However, she didn't know about Jaken.

"Hey, little guy, are you going to be sleeping and if you are, do you need pillows and blankets?"

"Huh? My name is Jaken. And I just need a pillow."

"Ok." Gathering all the sleeping materials, she walked to her room and asked Jaken where he wanted to sleep.

"In the living room."

"Then go find a space in the living room to set up your things."

With that, the little green imp rushed away.

"And you, Sesshoumaru, are going to sleep here. On the bed." Sumiko announced.

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru questioned "And you?"

Smirking, Sumiko teased " Well, I'll let you decide. I could sleep on the bed as well with you, or on the couch in the living room, if Jaken hasn't taken that yet."

Raising his right eyebrow again, he avoided the question and said "I think _you_ want to sleep with me hmm?" Sesshoumaru teased her back, leaning in.

"Wha... N-no! Whatever, I'll be in the living room." With that, she stalked away, embarassed.

Soon, nightfall arrived. Jaken had settled in a corner on his pillow, snoring away with his two headed staff clutched in his hands.

Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling of Sumiko's room, laying on the surprisingly soft bed, thinking about the girl. She must be the person he knew before disappearing, Satomi. Although their names weren't the same, Satomi could have changed her name to Sumiko. He was going to have to talk to her about that.

* * *

Waking up, Sesshoumaru eased himself off the bed and found his stomach empty. Walking into the living room, he saw Jaken and Sumiko sleeping peacefully until he quietly walked passed Sumiko.

Snapping open her eyes, she watched Sesshoumaru from the corner of her left eye. Surprised the 'human' could sense his presence despite his quiet footsteps, he stared back as he kept going towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter to you."

"Your wounds still haven't healed. I'll go get food or whatever you need for you. But what's wrong with eating the food Jaken brought yesterday? Too little?"

Seeing him nod slightly, she said "Stay here. I'll go."

Gathering up her weapons, a sword, several throwing knives and her armor, and without waiting for a response from Sesshoumaru, Sumiko headed into the forest. Spotting a lone deer, she stealthy threw several long knives, each hitting it's target, before jumping and swing her sword down, successfully killing it. Amazingly strong, she shealthed her sword, hauled the dead carcass up onto her shoulder and trudged back.

Strolling inside and setting down the dead deer, she was a little annoyed to find Sesshoumaru and Jaken no where inside the building. Locking the door and heading back out, she scanned the area for clues for where they could have gone when a villager suddenly ran up to her and practically shouted in her face:

"SUMIKO-SAMA! PLEASE COME EXTERMINATE THIS DEMON THAT GOT INTO TOWN!"

"What? What demon? I'm pretty sure I killed all of them from yesterday..."

"Well, we don't know how he got in but when we woke up and went outside, there he was, standing in the middle of the road! Most of us recognized him as a demon and immediately restrained him. He's tied up right now! Although he appears to be injured."

The villager was explaining all this as they both ran to the village. Inside her mind, a possible idea of who the demon was forming. Before she could ask how the youkai looked like, they arrived at the town.

"We ordered everyone to stay inside for safety. Incase the demon got out of control."

"Good. That was a good decision."

There were distant whispering all around about how they were all saved now that Sumiko-sama has arrived!

"This way. We have locked him up in this building. Be careful."

"Yeah. I will. But please wait outside so I can ensure your safety."

"But- Alright." Agreeing after seeing the look in Sumiko's eyes.

Walking inside by herself, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The demon then lifted his head and stared at her.

Eyes bulging and jaw dropping wide open, Sumiko couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"YOU!"

* * *

**Please Review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for all the grammer and spelling errors. It was after I uploaded the chapter that I noticed... I'll check more carefully and now... READ AND REVIEW :)**

Sesshoumaru's elfish ears twitched when he heard Sumiko's voice talking with a villager. He was quite frustrated that he had allowed pathetic humans to capture him. At least they didn't get Jaken, since he had sent him on an errand. The villagers had used a potion or spell to subdue him; he knew that much. Suddenly, the door burst open and only Sumiko walked in.

Lifting his head, he could only stare at her reaction as she shockingly yelled "YOU!"

Waiting for her to say something else, he watched her carefully. Afterall, they had called her to exterminate him.

"What are you doing here?" Sumiko hissed at him, obviously pissed off.

"Nothing of your concern." came the reply.

"OH REALLY? Yeah, I totally agree, since you got captured by the villagers, can't escape, and they asked me to kill you. YES, THIS IS NONE OF MY BUSINESS." Sumiko answered sarcastically.

"I thought you were here to kill me." Then more quietly, Sesshoumaru added "That human is still outside. He might be listening."

"Tch. Fine." Unshealthing her sword, she then noticed Sesshoumaru's weapons weren't with him. Not worrying about that for now, she walked closer and pointed the sword in his face. Keeping the sword where it was, she leaned in and whispered an escape plan to him which Sesshoumaru agreed. He could also smell her sweet scent.

Tightening her high ponytail, Sumiko swiftly cut the ropes binding him to a wooden post, retracted her sword, made sure the door was locked and swung her sword down, a high blast of blue energy racing towards Sesshoumaru. Quickly, he enveloped himself in light and disappeared in a flash of light in order to avoid the blast.

However, the blast had completely destroyed the building and Sumiko stood in open air. The villagers began coming out and thanking her for killing the youkai after they noticed he was gone.

"Oh! Sumiko-sama! You're as powerful as always! Not even his body remains."

"Heh. Of course, but that was thanks to you all for restraining him."

"Oh, Sumiko-sama! You're so modest."

"Well, I have some things to take care of so, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait! Here are things for your hardwork." A villager ran up to her.

"Thanks. Bye!"

Racing back to her house, she walked in, picked up the dead deer and began to cook it when a voice behind her almost scared her shitless.

"You don't need to cook it."

Freezing, Sumiko slowly turned around and saw Sesshoumaru and Jaken standing behind her. Frowning, she asked

"What are you doing here? Weren't you going to leave?"

"No. I have business here."

"Really? What if the villagers come and see you? You still haven't told me what you were doing in the town. And didn't you have two swords with you? They're both missing."

"I was looking for something in the village and my two swords were stolen. The villagers won't see me." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Do you plan to get them back?"

"Yes."

After asking him where his weapons were, which was at the town, unfortunately, she gave Sesshoumaru and Jaken the deer to eat. Still, Jaken ate his own food, which he caught yesterday.

Sighing, she picked up the cooked part of the animal and began to slowly eat it. Sumiko asked "You said that your swords had a barrier on them so only you can touch them right?"

"Yes."

"So the other humans won't be able to touch it and neither will I. And you are not going anywhere until your wounds fully heal. I'll go get them after I find my gloves. Got it? The townspeople used to always be attacked by Youkai so they won't hesitate to try to kill you."

"I also know they used a spell to stop you."

"Hmph."

* * *

Successfully retrieving her black gloves which had strong armor on the front and back and were fingerless, she headed back to town. Sumiko had cleverly waited until nightfall to retrieve the swords. She couldn't believe she was stealing since she couldn't tell the townspeople. Making sure the door was locked, all the windows were closed, and Sesshoumaru and Jaken were inside, she left. However, she knew it wouldn't be much trouble for Sesshoumaru to tear down her house in order to leave. Nevertheless, she didn't think he would leave without his swords, unless he followed her. She decided to move quickly.

Since she could see better in the dark, (_I wonder why... ;) ) _Sumiko raced to town and checked the warehouse, where they place almost all the weapons. She would know which swords were by seeing which ones rejected her. Her hands would still be able to hold them, since she was wearing her strong armor fingerless gloves.

Silently slipping in, everyone was asleep, she quickly noticed two swords which stood out more than the rest. Grabbing them, she noticed a small barrier but ignored it and ran back to her house, foretunately unoticed. In her mind, she was slowly forming an excuse to explain the missing swords.

***oOo***

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and check out the poll on my website! :)**


End file.
